


Extra Arms

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by World enough and time, Non-binary character, Short, doctor who - Freeform, non-binary doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: I was rewatching World Enough and Time and 12 said some throwaway about having hidden arms. And thus, we have been blessed with this.
Relationships: Thasmin if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Extra Arms

"Doctor?!?"

They were crashing. The Tardis rocked violently, sending Ryan head-over-heels onto the floor. 

"Ryan!" Graham shouted with concern, moving to help him. The Tardis started shaking again and he too lost his balance. 

Yaz and Thirteen were holding onto the railing for support as the last few tremors rocked the Tardis. 

"Yaz, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?" 

The Doctor looked at Yaz with a worried expression.

"What?"

"Your... arms..."

She looked down, noticing a strange flickering surrounding her, almost like a glitch.

"Oh no no no no, this can't be happening!" She frantically started flicking random switches. "Why won't you WORK?!?"

She sighed and walked back over to where Yaz was standing.

"She's not responding to anything I do. I suppose it's time you knew the truth."

"What?" Yaz was frightened.

"I have four arms. See?" The glitch-like thing faded away to reveal two extra arms. She unfolded them with a soft "oooh, haven't had these out in a while."

"Why do you hide them?"

"To be more... human. Plenty of races have more than two arms, but it's kind of like how I choose a binary gender."

"What do you mean, choose a binary gender?" 

"Aw, it's 2020, thought you'd know about this kind of stuff, Yaz!" The Doctor wrinkled her nose in disappointment.

"Well, sure, I know about non-binary people, but usually you're born with a biological gender. Not the other way around."

"Hmm, good point. Just wait until 3060." She smiled, winking. "Alright then, let's see if we can't fix whatever's gone wrong with the Tardis!" She declared, clapping both sets of hands together as she walked towards the console.

Yaz sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"I'm never going to get used to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> If you liked this or if you like Pokémon, make sure to check out my other works. Please comment and drop a kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
